


A Netflix Intervention

by Axecilies



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, you ever just. get gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: When's the last time Henry took a break? Randall doesn't know, but he's determined to make it today.





	A Netflix Intervention

Henry has always had a tendency to overwork himself. It’s either some part of his head telling him that he  _ always _ has to be working to make sure he can attain his goals, to maintain what he already has, or it’s some residue from when he was trying to prove to people that he was worth paying attention to-- maybe even trying to prove it to himself. As such, he ends up forgetting to look after himself-- forgoing drink, food, even sleep-- in favour of his work. Of course he knows it’s bad to do, but it means very little to him most of the time. Instead of worrying about himself, he could be working…

...which puts him straight back at the start.

Henry’s no fool, however. He makes sure to at least eat  _ something _ while he’s working, as little as it might be. Unfortunately, it’s never really enough. Eating his way through snack foods absentmindedly while working doesn’t count as a meal, no matter how much he tries to argue that it is.

Randall, of course, has had enough of this. Finding his husband half unconscious in his office every day isn’t particularly fun, especially when he knows exactly how hard Henry’s been working. Half forgotten cups of tea and used plates, pages and pages of work, and pens that have run out of ink cover the desk at all times, crowned by Henry, asleep with his head on the only clear part of the desk-- exactly where the last document he was writing is.

Some of the pieces of paper have been strewn about the room by a slipping hand, others pinned under Henry and close to ripping as his loose hand moves about, as if trying to continue to work through his sleep. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll wake up before something  _ does _ tear, saving him from having to rewrite the document again.

Randall has an idea. So Henry has a tendency to sleep at his desk, and so what if he’ll wake up and fall asleep at random intervals? As long as he can catch Henry before he falls asleep, he can set this plan into action. Actually… he can probably set it into action even if Henry  _ is _ asleep. He might get a bit groggy, and  _ could _ possibly fall straight back asleep again… but it’ll give him the chance to ready snacks.

He’s certain his plan will work, as long as he can get all of the side parts done. First off, snacks. What would be best…? Popcorn is a definite, potentially some pretzels, or something similar? How’s he supposed to get popcorn without Henry noticing…

Right. Henry’s asleep. It’ll be easy. Next he’s gotta prepare the room. Comfy blankets, pillows… and the most important piece of the puzzle, Netflix.

Yep. This is an elaborate plan for a Netflix intervention, to keep Henry's mind off of his work long enough that he can actually relax. Randall’s very proud of the plan, if he does say so himself.

Now all he has to do is get Henry… he’s probably asleep, anyway. Again, that means it’ll be easy to get him to come with him. After quietly opening the door and checking on Henry-- he  _ is _ asleep-- he clears his throat just loud enough that Henry should be able to hear him.

“Oh sweetheart…?” Randall slips into the room, walking towards Henry’s desk.

There’s a groan from Henry, as if he’s not quite awake yet.

“Sweetheart…” he gently shakes Henry’s shoulders, and he sits up slightly, with yet another grunt.

“Huh--? Ah… I fell asleep again.” he yawns louder than he intends to, before placing his pen down. “I should probably get back to work again…”

“No, no more work for today.”

“Now come on, Randall, you know I have to--”

“You’ve been working too hard and I’m calling a Netflix intervention. Not taking no for an answer.”

There’s a pause as Henry seems to think. He looks up at Randall questioningly, before narrowing his eyes and thinking harder again, before returning to the questioning look once again.

“A Netflix…” another pause, and Henry seems to laugh a little. “A Netflix intervention.”

“Yes! You’ve been falling asleep at your desk for weeks now, and you need a rest! So, I decided I’d do something for you!”

“Randall… it’s wonderful of you to think of me, but I really need to--”

“I said I wasn’t taking no for an answer!”

Randall places his hands under Henry’s arms, pulling him up into a standing position. Though Henry  _ begins _ trying to complain, he finds it gets him absolutely nowhere, as Randall puts one arm around his waist and the other holds his hand, and he begins to lead him towards the room he’s set up.

“Alright, alright, so you’re not taking no for an answer… what are we going to watch?”

Ah. Randall hadn’t thought about that one. His spare hand detaches from Henry’s, and he opens his mouth as if to say something, even putting a finger up like he’s about to make a good point, but nothing comes out.

“Hadn’t… I hadn’t thought about that.”

Henry laughs a little, leaning into Randall. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll decide when we get comfortable.”

“Yeah! Maybe we could watch a cinematic masterpiece--”

“Shrek 2 is not a cinematic masterpiece.”

“Then what is it?!”

Henry drops himself onto the couch, and gets into a comfortable position before answering.

“It’s art.”

Randall sits down beside him, resting his head on Henry’s shoulder and swinging his legs off the side of the couch. “Can’t it be both?”

Henry seems to think for a moment, lifting a hand to his chin and rubbing it slightly, before nodding. “Alright, yeah. It’s a cinematic masterpiece  _ and _ art. You’re right.”

Both of them laugh a little, and Randall turns his head slightly to kiss Henry on the cheek. “So, Shrek?”

“Shrek.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a mutual of mine! If you want a commission, hmu on Tumblr, @trans-clive-dove


End file.
